


Break my Fall

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Slight bit of angst, and it becomes so much more, he goes to Molly for comfort, smut ensues, the night of Sherlock's 'fall'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his 'Fall' and before he leaves on his mission to destroy Moriarty's web, Sherlock needs proof that he's still human; that he's alive, and that he's not a machine. There is only one person he can turn to. **Prequel to The Two Year Secret**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break my Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my one-shot [The Two Year Secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4854257)
> 
> If you've read that, then I think you might have an idea of what what this is about ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Steady on!"

Molly nearly buckled beneath the full-weight of Sherlock leaning against her. He came to, instantly realizing he had momentarily passed out. After righting himself, he took a firmer hold around Molly's shoulders.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's all right Sherlock; I know that climbing these stairs is a lot for you right now. I just wish the bloody lift had been fixed! Only three more to go, there."

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as Molly fished around in her bag for her keys. They were taking quite a risk, having him so out in the open when he was supposed to be dead, but Sherlock had insisted. He refused to be brought to a safe house. If he couldn't be at Baker Street for his last night in London, then he wanted to be in Molly Hooper's flat.

"AHA!" she held her keys up in victory and quickly opened her door before helping Sherlock to make his way inside.

After locking and bolting the door behind them, she helped him out of his coat, and scarf, both covered in blood that was not his own. Carefully she brought him to the sofa, not wanting to turn on any lights until she had closed the curtains. He collapsed onto the cushions, breathing heavily as she moved about the room. Once the curtains were closed, including those in her bedroom, she switched on a lamp, engulfing the flat in a warm glow.

"Do you need something to drink?" she asked him. "Or something to eat?"

He shook his head, opening his eyes slightly to look at her.

"How about a bath then? Clean yourself up?"

He nodded and she helped him to his feet. He held onto her once more as they made their way to her bathroom.

"Molly … you are - I am going to need your assistance," he told her.

"Ok. That's fine. I wasn't about to just leave you. You've been through a lot today."

He leaned against the sink as she set the water to fill the tub. He started to unbutton his shirt, but found that he was unable; his hands were shaking too much.

"Molly?"

She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Help me?"

She stood and walked over to him, carefully unbuttoning his shirt as he dropped his shaking hands to his sides. She slipped the shirt off of him, allowing it to fall to the floor, and proceeded to undo the button and zip of his trousers.

"I can … do the rest," he told her.

"All right." She returned to the tub, testing the water.

He stripped off his trousers, pants, shoes and socks, kicking them away, before taking in a shaky breath.

"The water's warm enough, you can get in," she said to him.

He stumbled forward and she caught his arm, helping to keep him steady as he stepped into the bath. He groaned as he sank down into the heat, closing his eyes as he leaned back.

Molly silently watched him for several moments, before kneeling down and grabbing a nearby cloth. She dipped it into the water and began to gently wipe away the congealed blood. His eyes popped open and he looked at her. She stopped, waiting for him to give her consent to continue.

"Join me?" he asked her. "There's room enough I think."

She hesitated then stood up, taking her blouse off. Sherlock watched her silently as she removed the rest of her clothes and stepped into the bath. He slid over as far as he was able, allowing her to settle down next to him. She picked up the cloth as he slipped his arm about her waist, tugging her a bit closer.

"Leave it," he told her. "I'll wash it off after, with a shower. Just lie here with me for a bit." He had closed his eyes again, leaning his head back.

"Ok." She dropped the cloth into the water and laid her cheek against his chest.

Silence reverberated around them, as they lay there in the bath. Sherlock's steady breathing told her that he had managed to doze off. She didn't move, not wanting to disturb him, and rather enjoying the closeness to him. But when the water gradually began to grow cool, she decided it would be best to wake him.

"Sherlock," she spoke softly.

He grunted, slowly blinking his eyes open.

"You should shower," she told him, "and then go lie down on my bed, it will be more comfortable."

He grunted again, struggling to sit up. She slowly helped him to his feet, before letting the water drain out and turning on the shower. Sherlock closed his eyes and tilted his face towards the stream; allowing it to pour down over him, washing away the blood.

Molly grabbed her bottle of shampoo and poured some of it into her hands. "Lean down a bit, I'll clean your hair."

He did so, without question or argument, letting out a hum of delight when she began to massage his scalp. The bath had done him some good; he was no longer shaking as much, and was able to wash the rest of his body with out any trouble.

Once they were finished Molly wrapped her largest, fluffiest towel around him, before putting a towel around herself. She handed him another towel for his hair. He rubbed it over his head as they made their way into her bedroom. Molly put her hair into a quick plait, drying herself off as Sherlock dropped both towels to the floor, and fell onto the bed. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she took in the sight of him sprawled across her mattress, his hair sticking out in all directions.

"Not exactly a time for giggles," he quipped.

"I know, sorry."

He patted the space next to him. She followed his lead and dropped her towel before climbing onto the bed. He pulled her close, closing his eyes once more.

"I've asked so much of you, Molly."

She brushed back his damp hair from his forehead. "It's fine. I'm happy to help you Sherlock. I once told you that if you ever needed anything that you could have me, and I still mean it."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "I do need you."

She continued to gently run her fingers through his hair. "You need me to do what?" she asked softly.

"To help remind me that I'm alive. To let me know that I'm not a machine, that I'm human."

She stilled her hands. "A comfort shag?"

He frowned. "Yes. And no. I need the comfort, I do, more than I think I ever have. But I don't want to shag you Molly. I want to make love to you."

She cupped the side of his face in her hand and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. His arm around her waist tightened, the palm of his hand flat against the small of her back as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling him on top of her, she ran her hands over his sides, sighing happily as his chest brushed against her breasts. He mouthed at her throat, one hand holding tightly onto her hip.

"Molly, you're beautiful," he murmured into her skin.

"I thought you believed that beauty was only a social construct?"

He raised his head and looked down at her, frowning.

"Sorry.  _Don't joke_."

His frown grew larger, a look of regret in his eyes. "No Molly, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you believe that you weren't beautiful. Please believe me when I tell you now, that you are, you are so very beautiful." He buried his face against her. "You're the only good in this world, Molly."

She crossed her arms over his back, holding him close. "No I'm not. You are too Sherlock. There are so many good people in this world. Don't ever think that you're not a good man. If you need proof, look at what you've just done. You sacrificed your own life to save those you care about. You've done so much good for this world; you help to keep the evil at bay. You are important Sherlock, please believe that."

He looked at her once more, and she was certain that she had never seen such a vulnerable expression in his eyes. She gave him a small smile, and he kissed her. It started out slow and gentle, but quickly grew in passion, desperation. She could feel his cock beginning to harden against her leg, and she slipped her hand in between them to stroke him. He groaned into her mouth, but pulled away, when his body began to shake.

"I don't think I—," he gasped out, "I don't think I have the strength." He fell onto his back, pouting in disappointment.

Molly rolled onto her side, wrapping her fingers around his length, pumping him slightly. "I could be on top. I don't mind."

He let out another groan, his hips rolling with her movements. "Can I—," his voice was garbled as he tried to regain control. "Can I taste you first?"

She released his cock from her hold and moved to straddle him, letting out a soft yelp as he grabbed a hold of her bum and pulled her upwards until she was straddling his face. A loud curse escaped her as he plunged his tongue between her folds.

"Fuck! Fuck!" she whimpered as he sucked her clit between his lips, circling it with his tongue.

He slowly filled her with two of his fingers, pumping them in and out. Moments later she cried out her release. He removed his fingers and licked her clean, all the while holding her steady as her body shuddered above him. She struggled for a few moments, but managed to move down far enough so that she could collapse against his chest, breathing heavily.

"Hmmm …," he said as he chuckled, "I think you enjoyed that."

"Fuck, Sherlock, where did you learn to do that so well? No. Don't tell me. Fuck."

They lay like this until she had caught her breath. She slowly sat up, moving to straddle his hips so that his still-hard cock nudged against her wet heat.

"I think I have some condoms," she said to him.

Before he could make a reply she moved off of him and began to burrow in the drawer in her beside table. She pulled out a silver packet and opened it, taking out the rubber. When she returned to him, she straddled his knees, leaning forward to give his shaft a quick swipe with her tongue before mouthing at the tip.

Sherlock swore loudly, his hips bucking at their own volition. "MOLLY!" he growled out in desperation.

She giggled cheekily before rolling on the condom, and settling herself over him, wrapping one hand around his length and placing the palm of the other flat against his chest.

"Are you ready? You're certain you want to do this?" she asked him.

He took in an unsteady breath. "Yes Molly. I need you. I need this."

She nodded and slowly sank down onto him.

"Oh Christ!" he groaned as he became sheathed by her warmth.

"Oh God Sherlock, you feel good! Mmmmm." She took him in, in entirety, until their bodies were nestled together.

He moved his hands to her hips, holding onto her as she began to slowly move, letting out a slew of curses beneath his breath as she made his entire being explode in sensations he was certain he had never felt before. It should have been over-whelming; he should have shut down, gone into Buffering Mode, but no. He was entirely focused on her, the way she felt so warm and tight around him; the softness of her body beneath his hands. He needed more of her. He needed her closer.

Slowly he moved his hands from her hips to her lower back, progressing up to the middle, pressing down gently. She understood right away what he wanted, what he needed. She dipped forward, not stopping her movements as her breasts became pressed against him. They kissed and she moaned into his mouth as he rolled his hips beneath her, meeting her thrust for thrust.

Their bodies rocked in unison as they continued to kiss, whispering words of encouragement between gasps for breath. Suddenly his hold on her tightened, and he groaned loudly.

"I'm going to come Molly, I can't hold on," he said in a hoarse tone.

"That's ok. Just let go, allow your body to take what it needs." She switched the rotation of her hips and he let out a curse, lifting his hips up as he pulsed inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out, her orgasm taking her by surprise. His pelvis had pressed against her clit, sending her over the edge.

He groaned again, whispering her name as her body trembled against his. His arms were locked tight around her, desperate to keep her close to him for as long as possible. She hid her face in his neck, one hand clutching tightly at the pillow, the other buried in his hair. His softening cock slowly slipping out of her.

They stayed like this until their breathing had returned to a normal pitch, their heart rates slowing. He regrettably loosened his hold on her so that she could remove the condom, tie it and toss it into the nearby bin.

When she was finished Sherlock grabbed her and tucked her close up against him, shivering slightly. Molly pulled the blanket over them, before giving him a gentle kiss. He returned the kiss before smiling at her, but it slowly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked him in a concerned tone.

He nuzzled her cheek. "We could have done this so much sooner, had so much more time together. And now, all we have, will ever have, is this. This one moment."

She placed her fingertips over his lips. "Don't say that. You're going to come back, Sherlock. I know you are. And when you do, if you want to continue this, then we will. And if you don't, then I'll at least have this memory." She could feel his pout beneath her fingers.

"I will want to continue this. I  _will_. But there is no guarantee that I'll come back Molly. Please don't waste your life waiting for me. If you have the chance to be with someone  _better_ , than take it."

She tilted her head to side, dropping her hand away. "I think we're just going to have to agree to disagree."  
He humphed, and she snuggled into his chest.

"Just come back Sherlock, please. Not just for me, but for all of us. We love you so much."

He locked his arms around her. "I will try."

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Eeee, sorry for that turning so angsty there at the end ... but I guess it kind of needed to.
> 
> Remember, this is a prequel to [The Two Year Secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4854257)! So if you haven't read that, before sure to ;)
> 
> Also, as always, do leave a review, I love them so!


End file.
